This invention relates to an arrangement for correcting an electronic timpiece. The timepiece may be a multi-functional one that gives an indication of time in "days of a week," "days of a month," "month," and even "years," besides in "hours" or "o'clock," "minutes," and "seconds." The timepiece may be a watch, a clock, or the like, and the arrangement of this invention is equally well applicable to any such timepiece.
A conventional multi-functional electronic watch automatically deals with the difference in the number of days in a month and even with the difference between a civil and a usual leap year. It is, however, necessary to manually correct the watch indication upon making the first use thereof, upon renewal of a self-contained battery, upon a change to and from daylight-saving time, due to a difference in standard times, at an intercalary "second," upon a change between the Gregorian calendar and another, and in like cases. A conventional watch for indicating the seven units of time mentioned above comprises seven switches for manually correcting the respective indications of each unit. It has consequently been time consuming and troublesome to correct the indication of an electronic timpiece.